168 Day War
The Bored War (unofficial title) is an ongoing conflict that began on January 17 2016 when the forces of Mensa HQ supposedly raided Vanguard. Background Genesis Around the 2015 Christmas holiday, members of Mensa HQ began launched sporadic raids against Vanguard. When questioned, Mensa HQ's government informed Vanguard that the raids were per their raiding policy since Vanguard was not a top 10 alliance nor allied to any top 10 alliance. Understanding that raids were an inevitable consequence of being paperless, Vanguard decided it would be best to just minimize their losses as much as possible and continue to pursue a diplomatic resolution. The infrequent raids continued until January 5th, 2016. Then, after declaring a separate war on Arrgh!, Mensa HQ members launched 42 so-called raids on Vanguard between the 17th and 19th of January. When approached by Vanguard again, Mensa HQ reiterated its raiding policy and hypothesized that its members were likely raided Vanguard en masse out of boredom. Vanguard took these aggressive actions as a de facto declaration of war and formally recognized the hostilities on January 23rd, 2016. Escalation After almost 3 weeks of war, Rose decided that Mensa HQ's aggression towards its former Paragon ally was sufficient casus belli and declared war on Mensa HQ. Fark followed suit, alleging Mensa HQ of "bullying" smaller alliances like itself. Soon after these initial declarations, things began to escalate quickly into a truly worldwide conflict. The Syndicate, TKR, Guardian and Coalition declared war on Rose almost immediately having anticipating Rose's eventual involvement in the conflict between Mensa HQ and Vanguard. On the following day, alliances continued declaring war with Roz Wei and SK entering in support of Mensa HQ's side and VE, TLF and Charming Friends entering in support of Vanguard's side. Every day of the conflict brought new declarations of war... Timeline * 1/23/16: Vanguard recognizes a state of hostilities with Mensa HQ * 2/3/16: Rose declares war on Mensa HQ in defense of Vanguard * 2/3/16: Fark declares war on Mensa HQ * 2/3/16: The Knights Radiant declare war on Rose in defense of Mensa HQ * 2/3/16: The $yndicate declares war on Rose in defense of Mensa HQ * 2/3/16: Guardian declares war on Rose in defense of Mensa HQ * 2/3/16: The King's Parliament declares war on Rose in defense of t$ * 2/3/16: Coalition activates its optional aggression clause with t$ and declares war on Rose * 2/4/16: Roz Wei declares war on Rose * 2/4/16: The Seven Kingdoms declares war on Rose and Fark in defense of Mensa HQ * 2/4/16: The Viridian Entente declares war on Roz Wei, Guardian and Mensa in defense of Rose * 2/4/16: The Light Federation declares war on Mensa HQ * 2/4/16: The Charming Friends activate their optional aggression clause with TLF and declare war on Mensa HQ * 2/5/16: Shuriken activates their protection treaty with VE and declares war on Mensa HQ, Guardian, and Roz Wei * 2/5/16: Alpha declares war on Roz Wei in defense of Rose * 2/5/16: The $yndicate declares war on The Light Federation and Charming Friends in defense of Mensa HQ * 2/5/16: The Socialist Workers' Front declares war on Roz Wei * 2/5/16: The Chola declares war on The Light Federation * 2/6/16: The Black Knights activate their optional aggression clause with t$ and declare war on The Light Federation and Charming Friends * 2/6/16: Phoenix declares war on Roz Wei in defense of Rose * 2/6/16: The North American Confederacy declares war on The King's Parliament * 2/6/16: The Viridian Entente declares war on The King's Parliament Notes Category:Wars